


Wishes and Promises

by YusWritingIsHard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Anti Hero Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Has PTSD, Chloé Bourgeois is Percy Jackson, Chloé Bourgeois is Tired, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, Class is worried, Demigod Chloé Bourgeois, F/F, Kinda, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Sabrina Raincomprix is worried, Somewhat, no miraculous here, she hates gods, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YusWritingIsHard/pseuds/YusWritingIsHard
Summary: Chloe doesn't have a Miraculous.What she has is muscle memory that doesn’t make sense along with nightmares and visions she can barely grasp. Let’s not even ignore the woman who keeps appearing in her dreams.Or,Sandboy accidentally triggered something inside one Chloe Bourgeois and she comes to school… rather different.Class is worried, Chloe is tired, Sabrina is clingy and no one knows what’s going on.-----
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois/Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Awakening

Chloe died, she knew she did. She felt the knife strike her in between her ribs. She felt the gasp that escaped her. She felt her blood drip out of her body and stain her fingers. She felt herself lose her grip in mortality as she fell to her death. Her eyes staring into cold ones who had done this to her.

In that moment, when she stuck the ground. 

She _died._

She died but she _lived_ soon after.

In those dying moments, after she blacked out. She remembered a life, a life where she was someone _completely_ different.

She wasn’t _Chloe Bourgeois_ in this life, something she hadn’t realized.

She wasn’t rich in this life. She was poor, dirt poor. Worn clothes, scuffed shoes and ripped jeans replacing designer clothes that could probably cost thousands. 

She didn’t have a full family in this life. Only a mother with warm smiles that contrasted her tired eyes. Her father wasn’t around, abandoned them, others would whisper. Her mother would just run her calloused hands through her hair, whispering that they were wrong and that her father didn’t abandon them.

Just lost at sea, she would remind, lost at sea.

She didn’t have Sabrina in this life and it was obvious. She struggled in everything, the words would be busy swimming around her head, much to her annoyance and everything just couldn’t stay _still._

(This would lead to some outbursts, these incidents would lead to her being expelled. Which was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Not her damn fault that the cannon was just itching to be used)

She wasn’t completely human in this life. Something she found out during the sixth grade (Sixth grade? She was in collège) after slicing a _monster_ in half with a pen that when uncapped, would turn to a sword that gleamed with power.

(Is what they call Akumas nowadays? Monsters? How demeaning)

She was going to live a troublesome life, she was informed. That was something that seemed to stay the same no matter what life she’s in. She was going to be chased by things and people she didn’t know for no reason, another thing that stayed the same.

In this life, she wasn’t the one that was going to need the saving. She was the one saving. She was ecstatic, this was her time to shine, to be a _hero_ and she was but everything had a cost no matter how tiny or little it is. Everything had a price.

She returned a lightning bolt and the Helm of Darkness but in the end, she was poisoned and a traitor was revealed.

Then the tree that held the barrier was also poisoned a summer later and her satyr was being married, lets not forget about the fact that her latin teacher was fired. She had to go stowaway on someone else's quest just to get said satyr, nearly drowns then just as everything was about to get over with, nearly duels to the death by the traitor that poisoned the tree and somehow unfire her teacher in the process

But that’s fine, she survived in the end and she got her satyr back.

Next summer comes around and then there’s this _girl,_ she’s feisty, she’s stubborn and she just _wouldn’t_ **_listen._ ** She could respect that, if it weren’t for the fact that it wasn’t just her that nearly died.

Then someone did because of her mistake and reality slammed into her with it.

She starts… detesting this life and that blasted _title_ when friends she’s made begin to bleed due to her, her failures as a hero. She was either too weak, too late or too much of a coward to do anything. Their blood stained her hands, stained her _soul._ Then a war starts and it’s all because of a single traitor, a man she trusted was having daddy issues.

Fast forward a few years and she was now fifteen, just dragging her feet in the battlefield, watching the show infront of her with cold eyes. She didn’t feel anything as Luke died, she didn’t feel anything when Annebeth cradled him in her arms crying her absolute eyes out. Why should she feel anything for the bastard that went after her home?  
  
He was the reason why her mother died, she shed enough tears, she’s not shedding it for this piece of shit.

Then she was shoved into Olympus and given an offer along with one wish from the very gods who detested her. 

This world gave her everything she wanted and more but it took so much in the process. She didn’t even remember her world, her original world, the one where she was from. She didn’t even know that she had one, all she knew was that she never _belonged._

Even when she was young, she would feel like something was missing, a part of her longing for _something._ She was lost, she always was. Running after purpose after purpose, never staying for one.

She was fifteen, she wasn’t supposed to feel like a damn adult. She held the sky itself, a child wasn’t supposed to do that. She killed, a child wasn’t supposed to do that. She bled, more than necessary, a child wasn’t supposed to deal with that. She was lost, always was. 

So she stood there, the gods attention boring into hers and she was... _tired_ and completely over everything. The gods were offering one wish, the gods themselves, they had power that could do so many things.

Like making her go back to whence she came. So she grins and she smiles, remembering flashes of red, of blond locks and glittering green. The world's spilling out of her mouth so odd and so different. Such a simple request that it confused and befuddled the gods.

“Let me go home.”

So they did, their power synchronising to do such a simple wish, still confused but willing to do so and she remembered no more. 

\--

In Paris, in a whole other universe. Just as the miraculous cure washed over the body of Chloe Bourgeois, healing her wounds and fixing everything up, someone wakes up with a gasp.

This someone had a headache as the memories of a whole other life rushed towards her, feeling like someone slammed her head everywhere. She remembers so many things that her mind wasn’t able to hold it all, its gears churning and moving to get everything in order.

As Chloe Bourgeois released her grip on this realm, Chloe Jackson took her first breath a few moments later. 

Are they the same? Probably not but they are one and that's enough to shake Paris itself. Starting with Mme. Bustier's class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe didn’t see that anything was wrong as she chewed onto her steak. She woke up like normal, albeit a bit sore in her bed. Then she changed and got ready for the day, then went and got breakfast with her father.

She didn't do anything out of the ordinary. She knows this.

She leaned back on her seat, her bag laid next to her chair by the side of her feet, easy for her to grab and run for safety.

-Why would I run? I'm safe here-

_ (You’re not, you’re never safe) _

Sure, she was wearing hoodies and jeans instead of her usual cardigan and striped shirt but there was nothing wrong with changing it up once in a while. So she was sure it wasn’t her clothes that caused some attendants to glance her way.

_ (White? Too obvious, might showcase injuries. Induce panic, panic doesn't help, especially from mortals. They'll ask questions, questions that we can't answer. We don’t want that.) _

She sipped at her Capri-sun, the cheap drink surprising the attendants when she had first ordered it. It took some time for them to give it to her, something about how they never had it, understandable, they even looked rather shocked when she had waved their apologies away.

“Chloe..? Dear? Is everything alright?” Her eyes flickered from her drink to her father’s, a brow raised. 

_ (Father? What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to still be in Olympus?) _

-What are you talking about? Of course he's here, Daddy would never go to work without having breakfast with me first-

“Of course, what made you think otherwise?” She questioned, a confused look crossing her face as she played with the straw of the finished drink, crushing it in between her molars.

His face seemed to scrunch up in concern before his phone rang. Chloe flinched, nearly knocking back the chair with how quickly she stood up, her eyes wide.

Phone- why is there a phone? Wasn't he already debriefed on what'd happen if he was to use a phone in her presence?

Her hand reached for her pockets, reaching for something but grasping nothing.

_ (Where is it? We didn't lose it, right? It always appeared in our pockets!) _

-lose what? What are you so worried about?-

"-Chloe, are you alright?" She was tense, very tense and the moment someone even brushed past her, she turned on her heel, eyes wide. She forcefully relaxed once she noticed that it was just her father. “Chloe?”

“Ah... I’m just-” She shook her head, looking away in a bit of shame. How could she think of her own father as a monster? She blinked, a hint of confusion entering her eyes. Monster? Why would she think of her own dad as a monster?

Father placed a hand against her back and she tensed once more, he didn’t seem to notice as he rubbed his hand in circles on her back, probably an attempt to comfort her. “I don’t know what you’ve seen last night with that akuma but it was just a nightmare, you have nothing to worry about.”

Chloe’s brows furrowed, a frown on her face. Nightmare? She never had nightmares, only dreams or visions that could affect the future. Her frown turned into a grimace, especially when she wasn’t able to remembe _ r what  _ the nightmare apparently was.

Fuck, what was it? Another catastrophic event? A titan kidnapping a goddess? What was it now?

-A titan kidnapping goddess? What are you even going on about? There are no such things as titans and goddesses-

She snapped back to attention when his hand moved away to pat her in the head. “Now come on Chloe, get ready for school. I know that your... Fashion sense isn’t as good as your mother’s. So why don’t you go and change for school? _ ” _

Chloe nearly smacked herself in the face, remembering that anyone else can use a phone in her presence other than herself. No communicating or anything for her, so all she had to do is shut the fuck up whenever someone is talking to the phone.

Jeez, how could she have forgotten?

Anyway, what was her father talking about again? School? 

  
She glanced at her watch. Noticing that she had some time before school, which meant that if she didn’t leave now, she’ll probably be late.

“Right, I’ll go do that now.” She reached for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She blinked, realizing that she actually doesn’t know  _ where _ her school is. She would usually walk to school, so it was rather odd that she didn’t remember.

-Walk to school? As if!-

“Go on Chloe, don’t keep your driver waiting.” her father gave her a little nudge and next thing she knew, her feet were dragging her somewhere, her gut telling her where to go.

Something told her that that would be a bad idea, that something was going to go wrong.

She didn’t like it.

\---

  
She was in a car and she was tense, _ very  _ tense. Her pen still has not appeared and every time her hand would brush against her pockets, an achingly empty space always greeted her. The occasional rumbling of the car that is so seemingly similar to that of a monster appeared to be mocking her, as if warning her of an attack that hadn’t even appeared yet.

(We’re going to die. We’re in a car. We never did good in cars. Someone or something is going to go after us. We’re going to die-)

She frowned before relaxing once she realized that the car had finally stopped. She slips her backpack on, quickly unlocking the door and stepping out as casually as she could. Allowing herself to let out a breath of relief the moment the air of the outside struck her. She turned, noticing that the window next to the driver's seat slid down so her driver could poke his head out.

She blinked, noticing that she can now give her idea now. Just as he was about to speak, she interrupted with a raised hand.

“Hey.. uh.” The route from the house to school wasn’t that complex, very easy to follow and rather short. If she ran in a straight line, she’d be able to reach class if she wasn’t attacked. “You don’t need to drive me here anymore.” She couldn’t help but frown when she noticed the flash of fear that struck his eyes. She didn’t get what the problem was, he would get free time along with having no need to pay for gas thus no waste of money.

“Mademoiselle…? Am i being fired?” His brows furrowed while hers shot up in shock. What? Fired? Where did that come from? “I- i apologize if i had done anything wrong-”

Her hands waved, shock on her features. “What?- No! It’s nothing like that!” She gestured to the building behind her, most probably her school. “I’m just saying that it’s not necessary any more! That doesn’t mean that you wouldn’t be paid.” Was this because he wasn’t driving her? Crap, how can she fix this? “I just don’t need your services to go to school.” She glanced at her watch before flicking back to the worried look on her driver’s face. “How about we continue this later? I have to get to class.”   
  
“Right… very well Mademoiselle.” He sounded resigned and a bit tired, such a reaction causing her to cringe just a bit. 

“See you after school?” Chloe gave a smile, an awkward grin on her face. “I need someone to pick me after all.” She hoped that he managed to get the idea. The wide eye stare that he gave her, the sparkle that appeared in them and the relieved smile that appeared on his lips showcased that she had done a good job.

She patted the side of the car, giving one more smile before gesturing back to the hotel. The driver seemed to get the message with his “Thank you for the chance, Mademoiselle!” 

She couldn't help but feel a bit undeserving of such joy. Seriously, she was just giving a day off or atleast lessening his workload.

"Yeah yeah, now shoo." She waved him off, hands in her pockets as she watched the metal carriage drive off. The moment he was far enough, her smile slipped off as a contemplative look crossed her face. 

Compared to most of her times in such a vehicle, the fact that she hadn’t been attacked may be a relief but something told her that a typhoon was brewing. 

Pun intended.


End file.
